Help Me Find Home
by kittynyanya
Summary: Rena was kidnapped when she was five now eight years later she has run away only to be chased by her captor and saved by a group of strangers who say they will help her find her family but none of them know how close her family really is.who saved Rena who is her family and how did they find them so quickly and how will Rena mange with her new found friends?


**I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn I only own my oc.**

Chapter 1: My Story 

Cold so cold where am I?

I looked around and yawned really loud as I shivered and looked around confused then I remembered what had happened. I was in a ally I had been chased by a few men the night before and had decided to hid there and must of fallen asleep. Oh I'm sorry maybe I should explain a little more.

My name is Rena I'm thirteen years old and the reason I am like this now is because I'm a runaway. When I was five I was kidnapped and separated from my family. My kidnaper wanted to use me to get a ransomed of my family but I escaped and managed to some how get far away only to get knocked out by someone else and the next thing I knew I had been sold to a greedy and abusive restaurant owner who had me go to Japan with him were I was forced to work as a cook. Every day for five years I was forced to live in a run down shack that was owned by the man alone. Everyday I would wake up and go to work were I was forced to make complicated foods for costumers at the restaurant that he owned and when ever I messed up at work he would laugh and say it was all right then offer to take me home that day but when he brought me back he would hit me and tell me it was punishment for being a clumsy idiot then he would leave. I suffered like that for five years of my life but one day I got the courage to run away. The thought had never crossed my mind I think it might have been because I was to scared to run but over time I got use to it so maybe I though there wasn't much he could do to me if I tried after all I had already lost everything the day they took me away from my mom, dad, older sister, and older brother so I ran. The moment I got away I felt free for the first time in five years of captivity I also felt lucky because I new I could of had it worse but there was one thing that I new was the one thing I wanted more than anything and that was to find my family.

That was three years ago but even now I'm still looking even with the limited information I have on them but I am determined to find them the only problem the man I had run away from wants to find me just as badly. I stood up and tried to get some of the dirt of my already filthy shorts (I've been on the run for three years and those years have not been kind. Let me just say that considering I was wearing same outfit I had managed to get two years ago a slightly ripped navy blue long sleeved v neck, a pair of orange shorts that had a big rip up one of the sides, and a pair of miss matched socks with holes on the bottom.) and took a quick look around the outside of the ally to see if the people chasing me were still there big mistake. One of them spotted me and the chase stared up all over again. I ran as fast as I could but everything around me started to go blurry

_"crap I picked a bad time to catch a cold."_ I thought to myself I started to slow down and they managed to catch up to me one of them grabbed me by the back of my shirt making me stop running and chocking me in the process I counted four of them surrounding me including the one grabbing my shirt another came behind me and tied my hands behind my back with me kicking and screaming the best I could in my weak condition "HELP HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled as loud as I could one of them slapped me and my eyesight went even blurrier the world was swaying as one of the men put a gag in my mouth I couldn't breath _"please someone help anyone I don't care who just help!"_ I thought wildly. Some how I managed to spit out the gag and I yelled the first thing that came to mind "BROTHER SISTER HELP ME!" the men all let go of me the second I yelled that I saw them all running away only to get caught be three new people I was saved but by who? I suddenly felt myself getting lifted off the ground and carried bridal stile but who were my saviors everything was still blurry the only thing I could make out about the person holding me was that they had brown hair and big brown eyes he seemed to be telling me something but I couldn't hear what he was saying my ears seemed to have temporarily stopped working all I knew was that I felt safe for the first time in a very very long time I closed my eyes and absentmindedly grabbed the shirt of the person holding me before blacking out.


End file.
